


Присягаю тебе

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Knight Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Prince Derek Hale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: – Меня не прекращает изумлять, – пробормотал принц Дерек, разглядывая командира своей охраны, лежащего на земле у его ног, – что такой, как ты, можешь владеть мечом с редкой грацией и искусством, но при этом потерять равновесие на самом ровном месте в королевстве.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 43





	Присягаю тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To You I Pledge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247535) by [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly). 



– Меня не прекращает изумлять, – пробормотал принц Дерек, разглядывая командира своей охраны, лежащего на земле у его ног, – что такой, как ты, может владеть мечом с редкой грацией и искусством, но при этом потерять равновесие на самом ровном месте в королевстве. 

Стайлз снова поднялся на ноги, выпрямившись по стойке смирно перед принцем. Не обращая внимания на свое унизительное падение, он усмехнулся, стряхнув пыль со своих брюк, и ответил: 

– Это тщательно взращенный навык, уверяю вас.

– О, значит, вот как это называется?

Улыбка Стайлза стала шире, превратившись в хитрую ухмылку, заставившую щеки Дерека ощутимо потеплеть, несмотря на его невозмутимый вид.  
– Исключительно для того, чтобы развлечь Вас, Ваше Высочество.

Дерек прикусил язык, чтобы сдержать ответную улыбку, уже практически появившуюся на его лице: такое поведение на публике для принца было недопустимо. Вместо этого он сказал: 

– Я беспокоюсь, знаешь ли. Я мог выбрать любого из своих рыцарей на роль моей правой руки, но мне посчастливилось выбрать единственного с чувством равновесия пьяного горностая.

Стайлз склонил голову, чтобы скрыть гримасу.  
– Что ж, это справедливо, – сказал он, подпустив в свои интонации толику наигранного огорчения. Затем вскинул взгляд вверх, пристально вглядываясь сквозь темный веер ресниц и встречаясь взглядом с Дереком, чего не позволял себе никто из всей охраны. – Но я еще ни разу не подвел Вас. Не так ли?

Во рту внезапно пересохло, и Дерек прочистил горло. Его повлажневшая от волнения ладонь сжалась на рукояти собственного меча. Тот был парадным, с избытком украшенным драгоценностями, и служил больше для церемониальных целей, нежели для чего-либо серьезного, тогда как меч, подвешенный на поясе Стайлза, был простым и прошедшим через многие битвы. Некоторые велись во имя Королевы, матери Дерека, другие – во славу самого Дерека, но ни одна из них не была проиграна.

В течение трех лет в роли правой руки Дерека Стайлз выходил из любого конфликта с высоко поднятой головой и легкостью в своем шаге, которой никогда не было видно ни на одной тренировочной арене. Возможно, во всем был виноват азарт, вскипавший в его крови во время боя, но в последнее время Дерек начал подозревать, что у него могла быть иная причина, вдохновляющая его на победу. Причина, из-за которой он сейчас так внимательно всматривался в его лицо, лукаво улыбаясь, мерцая медовыми глазами с вызовом во взгляде, удерживая зрительный контакт с Дереком.

– Нет, – признал Дерек, его голос был еле слышен в гомоне рыночной суеты, – нет, я полагаю, что нет.

Выражение лица Стайлза смягчилось, взгляд его темных глаз согревал в вечерних сумерках. Не обращая внимания на толпу вокруг, он быстро опустился на одно колено, сжав в своей огрубевшей от меча ладони теплую руку Дерека, поднял ее к губам и поцеловал тыльную сторону кисти.

– И клянусь Вам, – торжественно произнес Стайлз, – своей честью и жизнью, что никогда не подведу.


End file.
